dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
A Summer Without Dark
|number=17 |image=A summer without dark cover.jpg |Airdate=July 24, 2003 |romanji=Daaku no Inai Natsu |kanji=ダークのいない夏 |opening=Byakuya ~True Light~ |ending=Hajimari no Hi |previous=I Found her |next=The Two Under The Shooting Stars }} A Summer Without Dark is the 17th episode of the D.N.Angel anime. The class goes on an excursion to an island, a good opportunity for everyone to clear they head. Takeshi is determined to get closer to his crush and Risa notices Daisuke’s potential as a boyfriend. While Daisuke and Riku explore the mountains, Mio gets ready to take action. Summary Daisuke Niwa and his class sail on a ship across clear blue waters. They will spend the next six days on a southern island. As Dark has not appeared in a while, Daisuke has paused his thieving and revels in the chance to be a normal teen. Satoshi Hiwatari leans against the railing beside him, says he envies Daisuke, and leaves soon after. A group of girls surrounds Takeshi Saehara and entreats him to take photographs of them. Risa Harada is among them, but their teacher, Kaseda, shouts that “playing Titanic” is forbidden. Daisuke and Riku Harada watch the exchange from a distance, wondering about Risa’s cheerfulness. The island is finally within reach, and the class settles into their hotel on the shore. Daisuke runs to the balcony of his and Takeshi’s room, marvelling at the view. He unfortunately learns that Mio Hio has the room above his. Takeshi calls him over, offering him a paper with Risa’s room on it and encouraging his friend to make a move. Takeshi has his own plans to spend time with Mio and demands that Daisuke avoid her. Yūji Nishimura informs them that they have a free afternoon so the teens go down to the beach. There, Takeshi snaps photos of Mio. She offers her umbrella to Daisuke and “asks” him to open it for her. Underneath her so-called “love parasol,” Mio and Daisuke gaze into each other’s eyes until Takeshi pulls him away and buries him in the sand. Mio sees an opportunity and tosses her hat into the water, crying for Takeshi to save it. Now alone with Daisuke, she almost succeeds in wrapping one of her pendants around his neck. Satoshi Hiwatari approaches just in time, asking to see the necklace. Mio loses her smile and unhappily joins Takeshi, who has saved her hat. Digging him out from the sand, Satoshi advises Daisuke to be on guard around Mio. Riku, Risa, and their friends approach the two boys and question what they’re doing together. Daisuke is embarrassed and insists it’s nothing while Satoshi smirks and gives a vague answer that makes the girls squeal. Satoshi keeps his eyes on Mio from a distance even as she talks with Takeshi. Riku admires sea slugs among the rocks while Risa plays in the sand nearby. When Risa sees Daisuke and Riku bonding over the creatures, she calls out for him to collect sand for her castle. Their hands touch while smoothing the sand walls, however Daisuke learns that his heart doesn’t pound like it used to. Risa ponders the maturity that she sees in his eyes. A large wave then destroys their unfinished sand castle. Riku advises the two to go inside as the tide is coming in, but Mio grabs Daisuke and drags him to a secluded cove instead. She shows off her discovery: singing sand. Daisuke is delighted and wants to tell Risa, but Mio demands that it stay their secret. Before she can say more, her eyes go blank and she collapses against him. Daisuke dips his shirt in the water and places it on her forehead. She eventually awakens and leaps up, frightened at the prospect of Daisuke fetching a doctor. She twirls to prove her perfect health but quickly loses her balance again. They part ways upon returning to the hotel. Mio returns his shirt and clutches her pendant in worry as he runs away. As the sun sets, Riku searches for Risa. She sees her younger sister sitting on a rock on the beach, crying alone. Daisuke and Takeshi sneak outside after hours for some stargazing. To the former, that meant admiring the Milky Way. To the latter, that meant spying on Mio Hio’s window. Kaseda interrupts them both, ordering them to return to their rooms and wait until the third day to stargaze. Risa straightens her hair silently as Riku worries about Risa’s recent secrecy. When Risa emerges, she shares her idea that Daisuke might grow up to become like Dark someday. Riku vehemently disagrees and is upset when her sister plans to reconsider Daisuke as a potential boyfriend. Brushing her teeth, Riku tries to rationalize Risa and Daisuke dating, but cannot hold back her tears. The next day, Riku and Daisuke meet in the morning and discuss the beautiful stars that they saw the night before. Mio startles her from behind and shows her a tarot card that signifies changing luck. Pushing the two pendants into Riku’s hands, Mio explains how the charms work and how the girl’s love may become eternal. As Riku leaves, Mio continues to watch from afar. During the nature observation for their class, Takeshi sneakily leaves Daisuke alone with the twins. The three teens hike up the mountain, stopping when Risa needs a break. While Riku is enthusiastic about seeing the waterfall and glow-worms, her sister is less interested. Daisuke offers to carry Risa’s bag the rest of the way. Upon reaching the waterfall, Daisuke and Riku continue on without Risa, who declares that she’ll fight any wild dogs who attack her. They climb for a long while finding the cave hidden by plants. Inside the cave, Riku crawls through an opening in a wall, followed by Daisuke who sees the cause of her shout earlier. With their flashlights off, the cavern is lit by thousands of colorful glow-worms. Together, they stare in awe and agree to fetch Risa. Risa impatiently waits for the two to return. Calling out their names, she can’t hold back a cry for Dark as well. In the distance, Riku hears her sister’s voice and rushes forward. The cliffside crumbles under her feet, and Riku falls. Daisuke fails to grab her arm in time, thus he leaps after her without hesitation. Trivia * Funabashi and Keiji Saga make a cameo on the ship behind Mr. Kaseda. * Mr. Kaseda doesn’t remember Takeshi’s name and calls him “Tsuyoshi” and “Takashi”. * Mio Hio’s tarot card deck is the same used by Risa Harada and shown in the ending sequence. * When Risa is sitting by herself during the hike, her hair is red like Riku’s. Quotes * “I envy you… You’re always so innocent. You’re too brilliant for me to look upon now.” - Satoshi Hiwatari to Daisuke Niwa * “As I thought, my heart doesn’t pound anymore like it used to. Even though it may actually be a good chance to get close to her... Or rather, even though I should give her support…” - Daisuke Niwa * “Why were you crying, Risa? You always used to tell me everything, so why aren’t you telling me anything?” - Riku Harada * “Hey, Riku, I had a thought from out of the blue today. You know, Niwa-kun may become like Dark-san when he grows up… I don’t know why, but I suddenly felt that way.” - Risa Harada * “Niwa-kun’s more absent-minded, thick-headed, and childish, but he’s honest and kind.” - Riku Harada Category:Episodes